Cambian Records
by Cambian
Summary: Abraxas is the hottest new band. It's singer is the son of an incubus. Harry Potter plays guitar, and Draco Malfoy plays drums. But a war is looming on the horizen. Can the band lead the light to victory? Will contain Slash. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Alexander Glass and The Cambian Company.

Summary: Abraxas is the hot new band to envelope the wizarding world. Its members hide behind cloaks to hide their true identities and their music haunts those that hear it. Alexander Glass a.k.a. Raven is the vocalist, Draco Malfoy a.k.a Dragon is on drums, and Harry Potter a.k.a Panther is lead guitar. But darkness lurks behind each of them and temptation is always just around the corner. Watch as the son of an incubus, the son of a death eater, and the boy who lives struggle with a different kind of fame, romantic feelings between ex-rivals, and another looming war.

Warning: Contains bad language and male/male relationships.

Also, this story will move quickly at first.

For the music in this story, please go to my profile so that you can get the link to the playlist, as well as pictures of Alexander, Draco, Harry, and Brian.

Lastly, the first part of the story focuses on Alexander.

***

**Chapter 1**

**A.D.H Abraxas**

Cambian.

Cambian Films.

Cambian Publishing.

Cambian Records.

Very few people, even in my world know what a cambian is, let alone in the muggle world. A cambian is the child of a human mother and an incubus father. I know this because I am one…for now. When I turn seventeen I'll be a full incubus, my human side will completely die away.

The Cambian Company is owned by a 'man' named Brian Glass. I know this because he is my father. He started the company when I was born almost seventeen years ago as a way to provide for me and my mother even though we never see him. After all, their relationship was only the lust of his magic, there was no love involved…in fact…the only person my father has ever loved is me. But then again such beings as incubi and sucubi can only love their children.

I don't think I'd be able to live like that, only loving a child and never having a true lover. Simply feeding on the lust of others.

That is one good thing about being a cambian though. Even after my human side dies when I turn seventeen, I will still be able to feel human emotions like love towards others, not just family. I'll even be able to choose that one person to spend the rest of my life with.

However, my condition is not important at the moment. What is important is A.D.H., my band. Sure the band won't be called A.D.H. much longer. We will get a real name, something cool and catchy. But for now we are A.D.H., Alexander Glass, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter.

We just got signed by the Cambian Records division of The Cambian Company.

Now a cambian, a death eaters son, and the-boy-who-lived will have fame for us for who we truly are. The world will finally see us.

****

Someone was lurking, someone was creeping…and now…his popcorn was gone.

"HA! I'm a ninja!"

Harry growled and tackled the annoying drummer to the grown.

"Damn it Alex! Why the hell did you let him watch Naruto!"

Harry Potter, now nineteen looked to his youngest friend Alexander. His friend looked much older than his sixteen years.

"He gave me the eyes."

Harry looked down at the blonde drummer pinned beneath him and he himself was subjected to 'the eyes'. Harry growled and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest and stealing back the bag of cheddar flavored popcorn.

"Well then keep him out of my SmartFood."

"Oi, it's your food Har. You should be able to keep a firm hold on it. Besides I'm all the way over here."

All the way over here happened to have been right beside him on the couch.

"Damn kids."

Draco looked up from where he still lay upon the ground.

"When is Mr. Glass gonna get here?"

Alexander's left eye twitched. He hated when his friends called his father that. Hell, he hated when his friends even talked about his father. He hated his father…period. The bastard claimed to love him, and he provided for him financially, but he had never been there during his childhood.

"Judging by my mounting annoyance, any second."

The door opened without warning, and Alexander's eye began twitching more, his hand began to twitch as well as he fought to keep from throwing something at the figure looming in the door way.

"Are you all ready to sign the contract?"

Alexander's own part of the contract had been signed. As a minor, it needed to be signed by a guardian, as Brian Glass was his father, it had already been signed. Deep down he knew that his father was doing this for him, but he couldn't help but still feel annoyed with the man. At least their band had the talent to back up the record deal.

Draco and Harry took no time in writing their names on the dotted lines, but something was still irking Alexander.

"What is our new name then father?"

"Abraxas."

That was the last straw. Alexander grabbed the closest heavy thing (which happened to be the TV remote), and chucked it at his father's head. His friends blinked in utter confusion.

"What's wrong with the name Abraxas? It was my great grandfather's name."

Leave it to Draco to talk about weird names being very good ones.

"He chose the name because of my childhood stuffed toy rabbit!"

His friends looked at him like he was crazy. Draco burst into laughter.

"You had a stuffed rabbit named Abraxas!"

"Most of the time he called it Abby-chan. He was into anime even at that young age."

Alexander let out a loud growl and stormed up to his room, he spent the rest of the day punching his pillow and imaging it was his father's face.

***

First day in the studio. Their bodies were humming with excitement, even Alexander's despite his father's presence.

Alexander waited beside his father as Draco and Harry recorded their parts of their first single. Then magic was used to record the other instruments as there would only be three people on stage and many more instruments than that.

But now…now it was his turn. Alexander stood and walked into the booth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before pulling headphones over his ears to hear the music. Another deep breath and he began.

**What has come over me?  
What madness taken  
Hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To fall upon (the night)  
The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking  
Hold of the light  
Another day  
Has been devoured  
Calling me away  
Begging a question why**

For saving me from  
All they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength  
To face them  
Feeling it taking over  
Now on a path  
To take it all away  
There can be  
No better way of knowing

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you gonna deny  
The savior in front of your eyes?  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave  
For the rest of your life?  
Give in to the night

This self discovery  
Redemption taking  
Hold of my mind  
A serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To feast upon (the night)  
The source of my felicity  
Dark maiden  
Taking hold of my hand  
Lead me away  
From hibernation  
Strong and unafraid  
Never a question, why?

For saving me from  
All they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength  
To face them  
Feeling it taking over  
Now on a path  
To take it all away  
There can be  
No better way of knowing

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you gonna deny  
The savior in front of your eyes?  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave  
For the rest of your life?  
Give in to the night

Give in to the night  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you gonna deny  
The savior in front of your eyes?  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you gonna remain a slave  
For the rest of your life?  
Give in to the night  
Night  
Night  
Night  
Give in to the night  
Night  
Night  
Night  
Give in to the night  
Give in to the night

(Song is The Night by Disturbed)

***

Live performance. It was the first for the newly dubbed Abraxas. They had decided upon stage names and were wearing hooded robes to hide their faces. Alexander's was black with a raven upon the back, his stage name was Raven. Draco's robe was green with a silver dragon upon the back. His stage name was Dragon. Finally Harry stood wearing a white robe with a black panther upon the back. He had chosen the name Panther.

Harry and Draco began their parts of their first song. He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth and let the words fall out.

**Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us**

Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

He pulled the mic from its stand and bellowed into it.

**I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me**

What a rush. Alexander had never felt anything like this before. His heart was pounding in his chest, matching the beat of the music. His body was humming with some strange magic, perhaps it was because of his incubus side feeding off of the energy of the fans.

****

Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down

Down, let you down

I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

(Song is Let You Down by Three Days Grace)

Alexander felt heavy, but it was a good feeling. The screams filled his ears. He wanted so badly to rip off his hood and let them see his face, but he kept it in place as the final notes died away. He closed his eyes tightly, not that anyone could see them behind the shadow cast by his hood.

He could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**School**

"_Each day's a gift Alex, not a given right. Don't waste your life. Please, step away from the ledge."_

_Tears were pouring down from Alexander's eyes. He turned his head to see his best friend. The two of them stood in the astronomy tower; it was their second year at Hogwarts. Alexander was a Slytherin and his friend Blake was a Gryfindor._

"_What's the point Blake? When I turn seventeen I'm gonna become a monster! You heard what our Defense teacher said. All Cambians become Incubi or Sucubi."_

_Blake move to stand beside his friend on the ledge and took his hand._

"_You're right. You will become an Incubus. But that doesn't make you a monster."_

_Alexander looked over at Blake, his head tilted to the side._

"_How can you know that?"_

_Blake smiled brightly and hugged his friend._

"_Because, you're the only Slytherin that doesn't make fun of anyone else, you stick up for those weaker than yourself and you sing the first years to sleep when they are scared."_

_How did Blake know that he sung the first years to sleep? He cleared that out of his mind for the moment._

"_And besides. If you jump…I'll have to jump too. You're my only friend here Alex. If you leave, everyone will go back to throwing stones at me."_

_Alex's face softened and he wrapped his arms around his friend. He sighed softly and jumped off of the ledge and back into the castle._

"_Well then, you had better still be my friend when I start feeding on people's lust."_

_Blake's face broke into a large grin._

"_Of course! Friends forever!"_

_Alex smiled softly again and pulled Blake back into the castle._

"_Let's go…before Filch catches us!"_

Alexander sat up quickly and looked over to the other bench in the train compartment. Blake was still fast asleep. This had been their ritual since second year. They would each claim a bench in their compartment and sleep until just before they arrived at Hogwarts. This year however…Alex couldn't sleep, and he had been up late the previous night with a show as well.

Alex took a deep breath and pulled a small notebook out of his cloak pocket as well as a muggle pen.

Alex smiled softly and looked over at his friend for a moment. When they were younger, everyone hated Blake because both of his parents were vampires, furthermore they were vampire royalty. The Sang family ruled over the vampires of Europe. Blake was the second son, the second prince. During the summer he had become a vampire when he hit seventeen.

Alex smiled softly as he looked at the sleeping vampire. He ignored the pounding in his heart and turned back to his note book.

**My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, Leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride**

Alex turned to Blake again.

"_It's like that Robert Frost poem says Alex. Take the path less traveled by. I have. And look at me now."_

_They were now in fourth year and Blake's image had changed greatly. He had cut his hair, gotten a piercing, and was wearing the clothes that the vampiric youth wore._

"_I'm not so sure that you're taking the path less traveled by Blake. You look like every other adolescent vampire."_

_Blake's lip twitched. "I mean wizarding youth Alex. I'm not following what the wizarding world thinks I should be."_****

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day,  
If today was your last day.

"_Alex, why are you crying?"_

_It was just after Christmas break of their fourth year and Alex was in the astronomy tower crying._

"_My grandmother died over the holiday. She knew she was dying and donated a lot of money to the cause of vampire, incubi, and wizard equality."_

_Blake wrapped his arms around his friend._

"_I'm sorry for your loss. She must have loved you so much to donate so much money for the equality of your kind."_

_Alex nodded. "She did, because she didn't just do it for me, but my best friend too."_****

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try,  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

_Blood dripped from Alex's lip. He looked up to see the seventh year that had been trying to attack Blake and smirked. The seventh year was a lot worse off than he was. Alex moved to stand beside his friend and held out his hand to him._

"_Why did you do that for, you stupid Slytherin!?"_

_The two had had a large fight a month before when Alex had stolen the girl that Blake wanted to date, though he wouldn't say the real reason he stole her away. He had since dumped the foolish girl anyway and she was now dating a Ravenclaw._

"_Because the prize was more than worth the fight."_

"_Prize?"_

"_The chance to protect my best friend!"_

****

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

_He had stolen the girl away out of jealousy. He didn't want his best friend's time monopolized by some girl that just wanted status._

_It was at the end of the year that he figured out why he had truly done it._

_He had fallen in love with his best friend._****

If today was your last day...  
Would you make your mark  
By mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late  
To shoot for the stars,  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'cause you can't rewind  
A moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
'cause the hands of time  
Are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late,  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

(Song is If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback)

Alex set the book and pen back inside of his pocket and moved to kneel in front of Blake.

Could he tell him? Could he actually admit to his feelings for Blake?

Alex closed his eyes tightly and made an oath to himself. He would tell Blake his feelings when they left the train for Christmas break.

***

"Leave Blake alone students or I'll remove one hundred house points each."

"But Professor Potter, he's sooo cool!"

Alexander's eye twitched. Noticing this, Harry deducted one hundred points from Gryfindor and the class settled down. Harry gave Alex a knowing look before beginning his lesson.

It was their fourth day back at Hogwarts and only their first day of classes. The past three days had been tough for Alex because his friend was constantly being swarmed by girls that wanted him and boys that wanted to kill him for taking away all the girls. Even worse was that Blake seemed to be soaking up all of the attention like a moisture starved sponge.

It was walking to dinner from the library that Alex noticed it. Blake was paler than he should have been. He tilted his head to the side and grabbed his friend's arm.

"When was the last time you fed?"

Blake looked at Alex with exhausted eyes.

"It's been a week."

Alex felt a growl growing in his chest. He forced it down and started pulling Blake away from the dining hall and towards his Head Boy room. He opened the door with his password (Black Sun). Music started up as soon as they entered. Alex blushed lightly because it was one of his songs that was playing on the magical radio. He took a deep breath and shut the door behind them and started removing his tie, cloak, and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm exposing my neck so that you can feed."

**Borderline, dead inside  
I don't mind falling to pieces  
Count me in, violent  
Let's begin feeding the sickness  
How do I simplify?  
Dislocate, the enemy's on the way**

Blake shook his head. "Really, I'm fine."

Alex growled and grabbed a letter opener before cutting into his neck.

"You're gonna get sick Blake. Just…feed. I can't stand seeing you starving yourself like this."****

Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight

Blake hesitantly stepped closer. He pushed Alex onto the soft plush bed and watched as a small bit of blood dripped onto the pillow beneath his friend's head. Blake licked his lips before slowly leaning down, and sinking his fangs deep into his friend's neck.

Alex threw his head back, gasping at the unique pain of his best friend's fangs sinking into his flesh.

A soft blush came to his cheeks and he let his eyes fall closed, letting the sounds of his own voice float from the radio and into his mind.****

Full of fear, ever clear  
I'll be here, fighting forever  
Curious, venomous  
You'll find me climbing to heaven  
Never mind, turn back time  
You'll be fine; I will get left behind

Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight  
Holding on too tight  
Breathe the breath of life  
So I can leave this world behind

Alexander's fingers dug into the fabric of Blake's cloak, tightening in it as his friend began to drink deeper from him. The dull ache was becoming pleasurable now.****

It only hurts just once  
They're only broken bones  
Hide the hate inside

Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight  
Holding on too tight  
Breathe the breath of life  
So I can leave this world behind

As the song ended, so did Blake's feeding. Alexander was so tired. He looked up at his friend with eyes glazed over with fatigue.

"Are you okay Alex?"

Alex smiled softly. "I'll be fine by morning."

He reached out, and with the last of his strength he pulled his friend into the bed beside him. He curled up, and fell asleep, the coolness from Blake's body keeping him feeling content.

***

"Alex."

Alex groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up slowly to see that his head was resting on Blake's chest. He pulled away and stretched.

"How are you feeling?"

How was he feeling?

"Exhausted despite sleeping better than I usually do, I'm sure Professor Malfoy will give me some blood replenishing potion to help though."

"Well you are his favorite student."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"And you are his second favorite. The only reason I'm favorite is because I have top scores is all classes." He had a feeling that might slip though, judging by the fact that work was going to get a lot more…intense soon.

Blake stood and straightened his robes before looking at Alex.

"Will you be my donor?"

Alex smiled. "Better me than some slut of a girl. You have NO idea where they have been."

Blake laughed. "And what of you Alex. Mr. Cambian. Where have you been?"

Alex smirked. "Oh, I'm wounded." He sighed. "You know that you would be the first to know if I…did that with someone." A loud growl ruined the moment and Alex blushed, touching his stomach lightly. "I missed dinner last night, so let's hurry to breakfast!"

***

"Dray?"

Draco looked up from where he was correcting some papers. He was glad that Alex was the only one in the room.

"Yea Lex?"

"I need some blood replenishing potion. A steady supply actually. I agreed to be Blake's donor. At least until…it happens."

Draco stood and went to the cabinet were he held all of his medical potions. "Have you told him how you feel yet?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm going to tell him when we get off of the train before Christmas break. That way he has some time to think before he completely rejects me."

Alex downed the potion when it was handed over and looked up at his friend and professor. "Thanks. Oh, and I need you and Har to meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner."

***

"My father wants the date for our big reveal."

Alexander had gotten a letter earlier that morning from his father, now he was in the Room of Requirement, the same place that the band had started.

"I was thinking that during the first week of Christmas break we could make a music video showing our faces, and then have it released during the second week, as well as a full interview in Witch Weekly."

"It's a good idea, but what song will be the video?"

Harry sat down on a couch by the fire as Draco spoke.

Alex let his head fall back against the headrest of the chair he sat in. He was still slightly tired from Blake feeding on him the night before.

"I was thinking something that wasn't on the album. How about 'Had Enough'?"

A grin broke out on Harry's face.

"Sounds good to me."

Alex stood. "Then it's settled. After my transformation we will begin filming the music video."

***

"You've been distant lately."

Blake picked up a bag of BloodPops while Alex looked at some new novelty candy that made your tongue change colors.

"I've had a lot on my mind. I'm going to change soon. The chill of winter is already in the air Blake. It will be Christmas break before we know it, and the night we get home I…change."

Blake rested a hand on his friends shoulder, offering a good hearted smile.

"Hey, you'll be okay. You aren't your father. As a cambian becoming an incubus you have a chance to actually love someone."

Alex already loved someone, that someone was touching his shoulder now. Alex sighed softly. "I suppose you are right Blake."

As they left Honeydukes, Alex pulled his cloak tighter around himself. He growled when a group of girls formed a circle around Blake, pushing him out. Sadly, this had become a common occurrence. Blake looked back at him apologetically. He knew what that look meant: 'Go on without me'.

It was hours later that the door to his rooms opened. He looked up from his potions book and looked at Blake before looking back down.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything.

"Oh, come on Alex. You'll know what it's like soon enough."

"I believe there is a muggle saying that goes something like 'bros before hoes'"

Blake winced and sat down on the end of the bed.

"So you're saying that I'll come first after your change when all those sex hormones are flowing through your veins and telling you to defile young women."

Alex looked up with ice cold eyes.

"Yes."

Blake winced again and stood, ready to leave the room until the scent of blood hit his nose. He turned quickly to see Alex holding out a bleeding wrist.

"You need to feed."

Blake knew that this was Alex's way of forgiving him. He smiled softly and moved to kneel on the bed beside his friend. He took Alexander's wrist to his lips and drank deeply as Alex continued reading.

***

"He's the one, the one that killed he-who-must-not-be-named five years ago."

Why were people still talking about Harry defeating Voldemort? It was annoying to him as well as Harry and Draco. The three of them wanted to have fame for being themselves, not because of prophecy, or parents.

A girl sighed as she looked upon Harry. "He's so dreamy."

Alex turned to Blake. The two were waiting to board the train for Christmas break.

"If we don't leave now, I'm going to be sick."

Blake laughed softly and followed Alex to their normal compartment.

Alexander sat down with a heavy sigh and curled up on the bench. Instead of curling up on his own bench, Blake sat down in front of Alex and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're really burning up."

Alex snorted.

"Demon blood, it does that to ya."

Alex moved closer to the hand. He wanted nothing more than to be curled up against Blake naked, but at the moment the only reason was so that he could get rid of some of his fever. If this was the body temperature he would keep as an incubus then he would go insane, as it was, he was wearing only a light pair of pants and his lightest shirt and he was still burning up.

"Maybe I should just sleep on top of the train. It might be a bit colder up there."

Blake laughed softly.

"You're father would kill me if you did that."

Alex snorted. "You're already dead."

Blake smiled softly and ran his fingers through Alexander's snow white hair. "I suppose you got me there."

Blake's smile faded quickly. "Alex?" His smile came back. Alexander was completely asleep.

It was hours later that Blake woke his friend up.

"Hey sleeping beauty, time to get off of the train."

Alex forced himself to wake up and looked around. The train had indeed come to a stop. He looked up and watched as Blake started to leave the compartment.

"WAIT!" Blake stopped dead in his tracks. "I was planning on telling you the person I'm in love with before we left for vacation."

Blake grinned and sat down, though Alex was standing.

"Well…who is she?"

Could Alex really do this?

"H…He."

Blake's eyes widened.

"Okay…that's a shock. Well…who is he?"

Quick as lightning, despite the weariness in his body, Alexander captured Blake's lips. He pulled away quickly, his heart pounding faster than the speed of light. "You…it's always been you Blake. Ever since we first met. D…Don't say anything now. Just…um…think during vacation and I'll see you back at school."

Without waiting for a single word, Alex was off of the train and heading towards his father.

***

Sweat poured from Alexander's body. He was so hot that he worried the sheets would be set on fire simply from contact. But he had done it, he had kissed Blake, he had told him how he felt.

A scream tour from Alexander's cracked lips and he was forced to turn onto his stomach at the intense pain in his back. He whimpered as he buried his face into the cover, screaming out again as two gigantic black wings tore from his back, splattering the room in blood.

He lost consciousness after that, not noticing that his skin seemed to glow with an inward light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Big Reveal**

A large screen appeared in the largest wizarding shopping district in England. Music started to fill the streets, and many stopped to watch the music video that had begun to play. It was a new son called Had Enough by the hot new band Abraxas. The first music video that they had made.

**Milk it for all it's worth  
Make sure you get there first  
The apple of your eye  
The rotten core inside  
We are all prisoners  
Things couldn't get much worse  
I've had it up to here  
You know your end is near**

Raven stood dressed in his normal cloak as he sung the first verse. Then he flung the cloak off, revealing a young man with bright ice blue eyes and white hair. Alexander Glass. As the cloak flew off, chains shot out of the ground, pulling him waist deep into the earth. He looked up at a figure and growled before singing out his angry retort. Shadows took over the ground and enveloped Alexander, pulling him in.****

You had to have it all  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard  
You will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done  
I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery  
And hate what you've become

The image shifted to the drummer. He stood before a village burning in the rain, his hood down letting the water soak into his long blonde hair. The camera panned around to show his face, revealing Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up just as a bolt of lightning struck him, enveloping him in light as the faces of the villagers laughed at him.****

Intoxicated eyes  
No longer live that life  
You should have learned by now  
I'll burn this whole world down  
I need some peace of mind  
No fear of what's behind  
You think you've won this fight  
You've only lost your mind

The guitarist lay in a dungeon cell, chained up. His hood was down, revealing the face of Harry Potter. He looked up as someone entered the cell and started fighting, screaming silently in rage before a spell was cast upon him. His chains dissolved and he began falling down a white tunnel. He reached out as a guitar appeared in front of him and pulled the strap over himself.

He landed hard, hand coming down as he began to play. He was now in a large room in a warehouse. Draco was at the drums behind him and Alexander was beside him, singing into the mic.****

You had to have it all  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard  
You will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done  
I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery  
And hate what you've become

Hold me down  
I will live again  
Pull me out  
I will break it in  
Hold me down  
Better in the end  
Hold me down

The doors to the warehouse flew open and a crowd of angered people stormed in. They were Alexander's tormenter, Draco's village people, and the ones that had imprisoned Harry. Light began to form around the three musicians as they played.****

You had to have it all  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard  
You will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done  
I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery  
And hate what you've become

The light grew to almost blinding proportions before shooting out, away from them and enveloping the angered crowd. ****

Heaven help you  
Heaven help you

As the last notes died, only piles of dust were left where the angry mob had once stood. Alexander smirked.

(Song is Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)

***

Alexander, Harry, and Draco watched from the top floor of Cambian Records, watching the reaction as their music video was played. Alexander smirked as he looked down, watching all the shocked faced.

"Wow, that was quite…dark."

Alexander turned from the window to look at the journalist from Witch Weekly.

"Yes well, call it incubi teen angst if you must."

***

_WW: Well, I guess the question everyone wants to know is, why the cloaks and why did you decide to finally show yourselves now?_

_ALEX: We wanted people to like our band for the music, not because they like Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or even because they like me. We also didn't want them to discriminate for any hate that they may have for us personally. By hiding our identity, they would by the music for the music, not the faces behind it. As for deciding to show ourselves, it was because of company pressure. I would have gladly waited until I was out of school but the company president wanted us to do it now._

_WW: Are any of you currently seeing anyone? Any lucky witches out there for any of you?_

_Harry: I'm more interested on focusing on the music and on getting all of my students to pass Defense Against the Dark Arts. That doesn't leave much room for dating._

_  
Draco: It's kind of the same with me as it is with Harry. And on top of that I have to make all of the potions for the hospital wing._

_WW: You're blushing Alex. Is there some lucky lady?_

_Alex: I do like someone, and I told them before Christmas Holiday began. I'm kind of waiting until I get back to Hogwarts for their answer._

_WW: How does that work out with being an Incubus? I though all of you simply fed on the lust of any beautiful woman that catches your eye._

_Alex: That's only for full blooded incubi. My mother was human and my dad a full blooded Incubus. I was a cambian for the first sixteen years of my life, practically human. Because of that, I have a firm grasp on the emotions behind love and like and not just lust. That's why the incubi that start off as cambian often find lovers, settle down and start families._

_WW: You just released your debut album before the end of summer. Are you already working on another album or are you taking a break?_

_Harry: Working._

_Draco: Slacking off._

_Alex: *laughs* We don't really actively work or slack off. Music has become a big part of our lives. Harry's plays guitar as a way to relax himself and gets ideas for the instrumentals through that, same with Draco and the drums. I pretty much write something every day, though some of its just phrases. You may see a new album next year; you may see one three years from now. It all really depends on how things fall in place._

_Harry: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe we'll vanish for a few years so that you start begging us for new material._

_WW: How do you think you're lives will changed now that you're faces have been revealed?_

_Alex: Fangirls._

_Harry: More fangirls._

_Draco: The addition of fanboys._

_Alex: Oh, I forgot about those. Fanboys. Kinda scary. I'm gonna be mobbed when I get back to classes, aren't I?_

_Harry: You have no idea kid._

_WW: What do you all do for fun?_

_Harry: Take points from Slytherin. *laughs*Play guitar, think of ways to annoy Draco, poke Alex. *reaches over and pokes Alex in the cheek*_

_Alex: HEY! That bit was a lie. That's the first time he has ever poked me, but he does think of ways to annoy Draco. He actually has a fifty ways to annoy Draco Malfoy list hidden somewhere. As for me…I spend time with my best friend from first year._

_Draco: Harry, give me that list or I'll make one of my own and use it at every available moment. *coughs* As for me, I'm content to just read a book in front of the fire._

_WW: I know everyone is dying to know this one as well. Ideal date?_

_Draco: Hmm…Ideal date. It's corny but I've always like walking at night. When I was a student I used to sneak out at night and walk around the lake. So maybe some late night walking and stargazing._

_Harry: I think Draco may secretly be a female. Anyway…my ideal date would probably be a day at a muggle amusement park. _

_Alex: Damn you guys are too tame. Well…I would fly us off to France or Japan or…really anywhere so that we could go sightseeing. Maybe a nice bit of boating in crystal clear ocean waters. I've always wanted to go to Osaka Japan and just…eat…try everything I can get my hands on._

_WW: Now a game we love to play at Witch Weekly. Favorites. Sport?_

_Harry: Quidditch._

_WW: Food._

_Draco: Chocolate covered strawberries._

_Harry: Told ya he's secretly female._

_WW: Song off your album._

_Alex: Unknown Soldier._

_***_

Alexander's door opened. He had been back at Hogwarts for a week now and had avoided Blake at every turn, but now it would seem that it was all over. Though it could be one of the new fangirls. For all he knew, one of them could have gotten the password somehow and was here to rape him.

Shudder.

That made him want to gag.

"I need blood."

Suddenly he wished it was the fangirl.

"That's all you have to say? No…fuck you, I don't want to be friends anymore you pervert. No…how could you not tell me you were Raven. No…can I have your autograph. No….hump!"

A cold hand clasped firmly over Alexander's mouth. He looked up and suddenly realized just how hungry Blake was. He pulled the hand away and ripped his shirt open, pulling Blake to his neck.

"You idiot! How could you let it get this bad!? Did you even feed during Christmas holiday!"

"Your confession…I couldn't eat…I was so confused."

Great…so it was his fault.

"Well eat now damn it. Throw me away afterwards if you want but…" Tears were falling from his eyes and landing on Blake's clothed shoulder. "Don't ever starve yourself like this…please…don't do it. It hurts so bad to see you like this."

"You're my best friend. I'll never throw you away. I promised friendship forever, and I mean it."

Alexander's tears continued to flow as Blake's fangs pierced his neck. He let out a soft gasp and let Blake push him back as the vampire fed. Eventually, blackness flooded his vision.

***

Blake and Alexander had been locked up in Alex's room for a week. Blake had really done a number on himself, and despite Alexander's new; stronger blood…it was taking a while to get him back to top form.

The first night Blake had been so hungry that he had drained every ounce of Alexander's blood, though luckily an incubus could not die from blood loss. Alexander was looking over at his sleeping friend, watching him stir.

"How are you feeling Blake?"

Blake slowly turned to look to Alex, a tired smile on his face.

"Better, just tired."

Alex smiled softly again before jumping when his friend placed his head in his lap.

"Can you sing something for me? Something that no one else has heard?"

"How about something that will only ever be just yours?"

Blake blushed and nodded.

**Hold it together, birds of a feather  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer  
You are the faith inside me**

Alexander ran his fingers through Blake's hair as he sang, his eyes closing.****

No, don't  
Leave me to die here, help me survive here  
Alone, don't  
Remember, remember

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel

Aah!

I'm a believer, nothing could be worse  
All these imaginary friends  
Hiding betrayal, driving the nail  
Hoping to find a savior

No, don't  
Leave me to die here, help me survive here  
Alone, don't  
Surrender, surrender

Blake shifted into a sitting position in front of him, but he kept his eyes closed.****

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel

Ohhhh....

Fly over me, evil angel  
Why can't I breathe, evil angel?

Put me to sleep, evil angel  
Open your wings, evil angel

Ohhhh....

Fly over me, evil angel  
Why can't I breathe, evil angel?

Something soft touched his lips when he finished and he opened his eyes to see Blake's thumb touching his bottom lips softly. A soft blush covered Blake's face, and an answering blush covered Alexander's own. Alex watched as Blake moved closer until he removed his thumb, replacing it with his lips.

Alexander's eyes fluttered closed, tears brimming just below the surface. He opened his eyes slowly when Blake pulled away, the tears falling. Blake brushed them away with his own lips before smiling.

"During Christmas break…I discovered that I've been in love with you since the beginning as well."

Alex's bottom lip quivered for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Blake, burrowing his head against Blake's chest. His shirt ripped to pieces as his wings came out to wrap around Blake. A cool hand touched his cheek and he looked up, gasping softly as Blake captured his lips again.

Alexander had never been so happy.


End file.
